Items
Items provide bonuses to the player by increasing the damage of Monsters or value of Skulls, affecting Orbs, or adding extra functionality to the game. Acquisition Items can be acquired from chests and crafted in the Forge. Red and Blue Chests can be found as a reward from Scrolls that drop after destroying buildings, which require then watching a short ad video afterwards. They can also be bought with White Orbs at a starting price of 5 and 10 Orbs (respectively), doubling the amount of Orbs required after each purchase. Gold Chests usually contain unique items. Three flying versions can be found on the world map, each giving a hat for Bob to wear when taking selfies. Chests can also be obtained by defeating bosses. Monster Items The effects of the nine Monster-specific items are identical. A Common Zombie horde's Eye will give 20% to the Zombie Horde's DPS; a Common King's Collar will give 20% to the Tomb King's DPS. The effects are: Common Items Other than those items, there are six others that can be obtained in Common/Uncommon/Rare form, but not with stars. Key Items The key items are vital for progress in the game, hence they must be acquired in order to be able to access various features of the game. Unique Items Unique items come from special challenges or Events. They have only one rarity (unique) and can be only obtained once. Event items, which have been missed, can be found Item Dump. Challenge Items Event Items Event Items can be obtained for free during the events. All items from temporary challenges missed by a player can be bought at the Item Dump for Diamonds. Easter Event 2016 Halloween Event 2016 Christmas Event 2016 Valentine's Day 2017 Bob's Special Day Easter Event 2017 Day Off At Burrito's Mystery Feathers Shards The following items can obtained from Arcane or via crafting. These are consider to be one of the powerful items in the game. Divine Items The following items can be obtained only from the dropped by The Angel. Forge Items The following items can only be obtained via crafting. Forge-exclusive Items Almost all of the items in the table below have rarity, the exception is , that can have , or rarity. Event Items The items in the table below have rarity. These items can only be obtained once. Rubbish The result of crafting three mismatched items is rubbish. All sorts of rubbish has no effect. The total number of rubbish needed for each item: * 3 Rubbish for Rubbish Pile * 9 Rubbish for Rubbish Heap * 27 Rubbish for Rubbish Dump Ghosts and Ectoplasm Player can collect Villager Ghosts using the 1984 Spectral Vacuum and then combine them using the forge. The default Ghost limit is 20, however it can be raised to 70 by obtaining , and from the Item Dump. Each subsequent ghost item requires 3 ghost items of the previous tier in order to be crafted in the Forge. The total number of ghosts needed for each item is: * 3 ghosts for Ectoplasm * 9 ghosts for the Ball * 27 ghosts for the Cube * 81 ghosts for the Prism. Hats Hats are wearable unique items. They don't have any effects (besides the crowns which have passive effect of -1 house to destroy in the kingdom from which the crown comes) and only have purely cosmetic function. Hats are awarded for special attainments or on special occasions. See Also * Item stacking Category:Items